Fatal Words
by mikochild
Summary: The pain, those two words were haunting Kagome the battle scene kept palying in her mind. Those fatal words......
1. Chapter 1

Fatal words Ch. 1

_Pointless! Why am I still here taking a stupid mile test when I should be helping Inuyasha and the others find the shards. _Kagome stood in the next group to run the mile. As Kagome looked up from her shoes she saw her P.E teacher walking towards her. "Kagome, now this is hard for me to say but…..." _Joy! Here it goes again! God like I don't hear this enough._ "If you don't get a four minute mile then you will have to take this class in the summer."

"What!" Kagome had become furious. "But Mr. Pollens how in the world am I going to do that! IT"S IMPOSSIBLE!" the blood rushed to Kagome's head.

"I'm sorry Kagome. But there is nothing I can do" Mr. Pollens seemed to be upset that one of the school's best students was now failing just about every class. He headed back to the start line for the next group. As Kagome's group readied at the starting line her eyes began to water. The whistle blew and she sprinted across the field pass everyone. She had become a lot stronger from all the walking with Inuyasha. After a while Kagome looked back behind her, no one was even close to catching up with her. _Hey maybe I can to this! I'm already close to the half mile marker. _Kagome then looked down at her watch to see it had already been two and a half minutes and she had more than half a mile away. Her eyes began to burn from the disappointment of this. Tears began to stream down her face. She turned her face to wipe away the tears when a little red and silver blur dashed in the grove of trees that finished the half mile. Kagome couldn't help but smile at the thought of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha could smell the salt of Kagome's tears. He had come back to apologizes for his behavior and take Kagome back to his time. They once again had gotten into a fight and she fled back to her home like usual. Except this time Inuyasha couldn't even sleep since he was so worried that Kagome would never come back. He promised to himself that from then on he would treat Kagome with more respect. He had been standing in the tree grove listening to her conversation to that old man. He was infuriated about the fact that if she didn't run fast enough that she would be gone for the whole summer! _There is no way that she will stay here for the summer so she can spend her time running for that son of a bitch. I wanted to spend it with her just me … and her…… What the hell why am I thinking like this? Why should I care what the bitch does with her summer? Wait I promised that I would be nice so………… how can I help? _"Feh" He plopped himself down getting frustrated on how he could help her. It finally dawned on him that he could just give her a ride once she got to him. He looked out from behind a tree hoping not to be caught but he knew right away he had been spotted.

_Thank God! _Kagome praised her luck. She dead stopped where she had last seen Inuyasha. He slowly walked out making sure the rest of the class was far enough behind that he wouldn't be seen.

"Hey Inuyasha" Kagome's smile was radiating. "Why are you here?"

"I came to bring you back… and well……" Inuyasha couldn't take his eyes away from hers. The deep brown orbs were breath taking. She had only been gone for a couple of days but to him it felt like an eternity. "Um say how sorry I am for what happened earlier." Her smile turned from happy to warmth.

"Oh Inuyasha I'm sorry to I don't know why we fight all the time but..." Kagome was cut off by Inuyasha.

"Yeah, Yeah, just hop on my back and finish this mile k? Dumb wrench you almost forgot what you are doing here didn't you? Well? Hurry up!" Inuyasha regretted the last part; because Kagome hates the names he calls her. _Remember you promised that you would be nicer to her. You don't want her to leave and never come back? Do you?_ He braced himself for a loud SIT but to his surprise he felt two legs wrap around him. He leaped from tree to tree using his half demonic powers to race against time. Trees were whizzing by them they all became a blur to Kagome's eyes. He stopped at least five yards from the finish line and waited for Kagome to hop off. Kagome was too overwhelmed with the sent of forest and ramen to realize that they had stopped. Inuyasha gave a courteous cough to snap Kagome out of it. She began to blush profusely when she hopped off of him.

She darted to the finish line hoping that it hadn't been to long. She passed the timer and politely waited for the girl to come out of shock. She had a double take from Kagome to the stopwatch.

"Well?" Kagome was holding her breath in anticipation.

"Um…3…3:30" the girls jaw was still hanging open. All she could get out was a wow! She hesitantly wrote down Kagome's score. Kagome let out a loud Yes! She jumped up and down out of pure joy.

At the end of class people were running to her asking how she ran so fast. Coaches were asking her to be in track. When she finally walked into her last class of the day she was extremely tired. She set her head down and slowly drifted off to sleep. She looked out the window when she saw Inuyasha staring back at her. She ran out to him and he began to tell her how he really feels about her when… she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Kagome, Kagome!" Inuyasha began to fade away form her no matter how fast she ran towards him. Kagome finally woke up. There was a small pool of drool of her desk. She slowly wiped the rest of the spit off her cheek. "Kagome are you ok?" Kagome's history teacher seemed a little annoyed that someone fell asleep in her class.

"Oh… is class already over? I um……" _Come on Kagome think of an excuse. _"Been a little tired from being so sick all the time. I'm so sorry." _Ha I can't believe she bought that. _The teacher's expression softened.

"Oh honey that's ok but you should be going school ended about half an hour ago.

"What! Oh no sorry I gotta go." Kagome grabbed her bag and dashed out of school all the way to the shrine. _O I'm so dead Inuyasha is gonna kill me!_


	2. Chapter 2

here ya go! i wanted to say thanks to firyfeline and SKgirl! thanks for reviewing and i'm glad you like it! R&R (plz)

Fatal Words

Ch. 2

Kagome mind raced with her home. _Oh god what if he is mad at me he even said sorry and now I am late. What if he left and won't speak to me. I don't think I could take that. _Kagome began to wonder why Inuyasha was being so nice anyways he is never like that. She is the one who always come clean first. She began to worry that something was wrong back in his era. _O what if one of them is hurt or worse. _Kagome wouldn't let herself think like that she couldn't bear the thought that one of her friends could die.

Kagome dashed upstairs she balled her fists and walked into her room. She braced herself for screaming, but what she saw warmed her heart. There Inuyasha was lying on Kagome's bed fast asleep. _God he is so beautiful._ Kagome loved how peaceful he looked when he was asleep. Kagome wished she could just lie down next to him and forget all her troubles. She loved him so much but she feared that he didn't feel the same towards her. For gods sake he had _her_. She was envied _her_ with a passion. Kagome didn't realize that she was still looking at Inuyasha with such caring in her eyes that when he woke up to her presence he began to blush from the staring. But for some reason he didn't mind it but he had to fight down the temptation to grab her and kiss her. He wanted to forget about Kikyo and start a life with Kagome. But he never showed how much he cared because he was too afraid that she didn't feel the same way as he did. Anyways there was that Hojo guy. Inuyasha opened his eyes and started to stare right back at Kagome. Kagome looked down to the floor.

"Sorry I was late."

"Feh, it's fine, I had a nice nap." Kagome's eyes shot up in surprise that he hadn't started yelling at her. Inuyasha tried to smile to reassure her but it put Kagome into shock. _O My God did he just smile at me? He must be sick!_

"Let's go now everyone is waiting"

"O….. Yeah let me just grab my bag Mom packed."

"Already taken care of" Kagome looked back to see Inuyasha at the window with the enormous bag over one shoulder.

"Thanks" Kagome whispered but Inuyasha's ears still caught it. He hopped out the window and mumbled a no problem but Kagome still heard it. She walked downstairs her head spinning playing all the events that happened to day. She didn't even remember hopping into the well.

Inuyasha gallantly helped Kagome out of the well and then in one bound he was out too. He stood on the brim of the well, but for some reason Kagome was gone. He squinted his eyes searching for her in the forest; she was nowhere to be found. His heart began to pound harder and faster as he held his breath. His ears straining for the slightest clue of her presence. A loud giggle snapped him out of his trance. Behind him lay Kagome on the ground with a furry kistune on top pf her.

"Oh Kagome I missed you so much!"

"Shippo I missed you to" Kagome hugged Shippo warmly.

"Owwww Inuyasha that hurts! Kagome HELP!" Shippo screamed as Inuyasha grabbed Shippo by his tail and whacked him on his head.

"Inuyasha stop that! NOW!" Inuyasha threw Shippo down with a Feh he walked away mumbling to himself.

"Thanks Kagome." Shippo was still rubbing his head.

"No problem Shippo, now let's go see Miroku and Sango." Kagome scooped up Shippo, cradling him in her arms as she walked to the village. Now that Kagome had been visiting Kaede's village for three year villagers have become used to the weird dressed girl. This made Kagome happy she liked not being alienated all the time. They even started to call her Lady Kagome. When she walked into Kaede's hut she saw Miroku and Sango eating dinner. On Miroku's left cheek was a faded pink handprint. _Will he ever change _Kagome gave a big sigh when see looked at Miroku again. Sango looked up from her soup when she saw Kagome a smile spread across her face. She set down her bowl and ran over to Kagome and threw her arms around Kagome's neck. The bond between Kagome and Sango was strong. They had become the best of friends over time. When Sango finally let go of Kagome Miroku had come over and hugged Kagome. But Miroku's hand seemed to slip and fall onto Kagome's butt.

"Eeek! Miroku!" Kagome's hand and Sango's boomerang knocked Miroku unconscious.

"Come on Kagome lets go to the hot spring." Sango grabbed a towel and some of Kagome's shampoo and soap.

"That sounds great" Kagome felt someone tugging on her skirt.

"Can I come to?" Shippo seem to beg to get away from Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry Shippo but you cant" Shippo began to cry "because I need you to do me a favor will you?"

"Sure!" Shippo always liked to help Kagome when ever possible.

"I need you to keep an eye on Miroku and Inuyasha for me. Can you do that?" Kagome Gave Shippo a small wink.

"You bet Kagome, just come back soon!"

As Sango and Kagome walked to the spring they caught up on the latest event that had happened while Kagome was gone. As Kagome and Sango got in the hot spring Kagome had a few questions on her mind she needed to voice.

"Um… Sango I have a question for you. What happened to Inuyasha while I was gone? It's just that he seems so much different now. A whole lot nicer to and I don't understand it." Kagome cross her arms on the near by rock letting a sigh escape her lips as she rested her head on her arms.

"Well Kagome after the fight you had you left. Inuyasha got all depressed after that like he always does. Well then Shippo said that Inuyasha would be lucky if you ever came back the way he has been treating you. Of course after that said Shippo had to run for his life but it seemed to really hit Inuyasha hard. He sat next to the well for a day, thinking, and then on the third day he went to get you. I think he doesn't want to lose you Kagome. You know he cares for you right?" Sango began to wash her hair. "Hey Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you told Inuyasha how you feel about him yet?"

Kagome bowed her head "No."

"Kagome, how are you ever going to get pasted this fake 'I don't care crap' if you don't tell Inuyasha how you really feel? It's not like no one can tell you two like each other, and you know Inuyasha can't express his feelings. But isn't it obvious that he cares about you a lot. You can't just wait forever for him to tell you how he feels, just tell him and he will finally tell you." Sango was sick of watching Kagome and Inuyasha fight over the littlest things, then dealing with depressed Inuyasha moods. Miroku and Sango decided to talk to them and finally get them to express their true feeling to each other. Miroku would talk to Inuyasha and Sango would talk to Kagome. Kagome blush when she heard this pep talk especially when she said every one knew that they had feelings for each other.

"I guess your right Sango but I just don't want the rejection if he doesn't like me in that way. What about Kikyo? What if he still loves her more than me? I just don't have the strength to deal with rejection!" Sango comforted Kagome and told her she did have the strength to do this. When the girls began to walk to the campsite Sango convinced Kagome to talk to Inuyasha the next day.

* * *

"Inuyasha I need to talk to you." Miroku had a very determined face.

"What is it?" Inuyasha was sitting in his usual trees staring off into the distance.

"It's personal come down so I can talk to you." Miroku didn't even bother looking up into the tree as he talked.

"Why I'm perfectly fine up here. What you going to do suck me down with your wind tunnel." Inuyasha smirked at the thought of him doing just that.

"It's about Kagome!" before Miroku could finish talking Inuyasha was down form the tree and right in front of him.

"What? Is she hurt? Where is she?" Inuyasha kept pressing Miroku with worried questions.

"Well I can see you already answered one of my questions. Now if you don't mind me giving you advice, but we need to talk."

"What do u mean I already answered one of your questions and why do we have to talk!"

"Do you think that Kagome is going to wait for u forever? Honestly if I were you I would have told Kagome earlier. She deserves that you know!" Miroku didn't care if he walked away with a few bruise after this talk he just wanted to knock some sense into Inuyasha.

"What the hell! Monk what are you talking about!" Inuyasha's eyebrow began to twitch.

"You know well enough what I am talking about. I know you care for Kagome so you can stop acting like a child." Miroku's tone had become much more serious. Until Inuyasha bowed he head in defeat. A warm smile spread across his face. "Now go talk to her before it's to late k?" Inuyasha barley nodded his head in defeat as he face changed to determination.

"You know for once your right Monk I'm finally going to tell her!" Inuyasha strutted into the forest not looking back.

* * *

K thats it! i hope you guys enjoyed this, plz plz review i love hearin from y'all!


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3- Here ya go! I hope u enjoy !

Ch 3

(Back to Kagome)

* * *

Kagome was lost in thought; she kept her eyes down on her feet. After the conversation with Sango she couldn't help but feel nervous. Millions of ways tell Inuyasha passed through her but for some reason none of the words seemed right. Kagome Sighed in frustration, she opened up her sleeping bag and tried to get some sleep for the next big day.

* * *

Kagome had been so caught in thought that she hadn't realized that Inuyasha still hadn't returned. Inuyasha was sitting n his usual tree. He gazed into the night's skies his confidence slipping with every second that passed. He knew in his heart that he needed to tell her but the true question was how? Slowly he remembered what Kagome had told him about marriage and how in her era they didn't have mates……… but what did you have to do to "marry" someone? Inuyasha darted off towards the well. He knew just one person that could answer his questions. As the blue light surround him, his mind was spinning with questions urging to burst out. Inuyasha landed gracefully but his feet barley touched the ground before he leaped back in the air toward the dark house. Inuyasha landed outside of Sota's room. Inuyasha didn't bother trying to be quite he flung open the door. He landed right next to Sota in his bed. Inuyasha grabbed Sota shaking him ruthlessly.

"Just a few more minutes Mom!"

"Idiot I'm not your mother, wake up this instance!" Sota finally began to wake when he slowly opened his eyes he saw to bright golden orbs staring right at him.

"Ahhh Inuyasha don't do that you all most gave me a heart attack!"

"Kid I don't have time for your whining! I need you to tell me what this marriage thing is got it!" Inuyasha's voice was rising in irritation.

"Shhh quite Inuyasha you'll wake up the whole neighborhood if you keep screaming! And why on earth do you need to know about marriage. Do you even know that it's the middle of the night?"

"Of course I know it's the middle of the night I need to know before morning there's something I have to do ok?

"Oh my god r you going to propose to Kagome!"

"What the hell is a propose and tell how the hell I can marry Kagome!"

After many hours of explaining what Inuyasha had to do the sun began to rise. Inuyasha left and began to plan his "proposal". When he got back to the village he found Miroku and told him he was ready to go through with their plan...

* * *

The sound of birds chirping woke Kagome from her peaceful sleep this morning. She wiped her eyes slowly still not fully awake yet. When she looked around the hut she noticed that everyone but Shippo was missing! She got dressed and carefully brushed her hair trying to make herself presentable to the day's events. Kagome and Sango decided that it would be best if Kagome did this alone, so Sango some how was going to keep Miroku busy along with Shippo. Shippo would be easy to distract but the monk Kagome worried for Sango. But she worried more for Miroku more knowing Sango could take care of herself. By the end of this day Miroku would most likely be badly bruised. Kagome couldn't help but smile at the though of her friends. She just wondered when they would finally stop playing match maker and tell each other their own feelings! The sound of a painful smack brought Kagome out of her thoughts. _So Sango is already keeping them busy I better hurry for both of their sakes._

"So you're finally awake." Inuyasha was once again up in his tree.

"Huh?" Kagome look up to see Inuyasha staring at her. "O….. Hi Inuyasha I didn't see you there." Kagome smiled warmly at him.

"Um... Kagome can I talk to you for a second." Inuyasha smiled at the confused look on Kagome's face.

_Ok that was weird I didn't think he would have to talk to me. He has been acting so weird lately..._ A soft growl snapped Kagome over to Inuyasha. Inuyasha was sniffing the air. _What is going on?_

"Damit not now" Inuyasha seemed extremely upset. Right when he said that Kagome felt the presence of some jewel shards that were coming quickly. It finally hit her who this was and Kagome wasn't looking forward to this encounter for once. She inwardly groaned at the bad timing.

* * *

Author's notes: Hey thank you guys that review I love hearing from you all. Sorry if this Ch. Is a little short ill try to make the next one longer! luv y'all! 


	4. Chapter 4

Plz read and review! I love hearing from you guys! O by the way I don't own Inuyasha though I wish I did! And thanks to everyone who has reviewed! here ya go!

* * *

Ch. 4

_Finally I can see my Kagome again. It has been way to long but she will be overjoyed with the new and surprise I'm bringing her! _In Kouga's hand were three more jewel shards. _Now with these shards I will be unstoppable. I can finally get my revenge on Naraku. That bastard is going down. _As Kouga neared Inuyasha's camp he sighed when he noticed mutt face's sent along with Kagome's. _Why can't I get some alone time with Kagome I don't want to deal with him today. I don't feel like fighting anyways. _

A whirl of dust came to a halt in front of a pissed off Inuyasha and a worried looked Kagome. Within seconds of arriving Kouga was right beside Kagome.

"Yo, so Kagome how's mutt face been treating you? You don't have to worry anymore because once I destroy Naraku I can take care of you and you can become my mate." Kouga wore his normal cocky smile as he stared at HIS woman. "I have came to show you something Kagome I was hoping to use them to fight off that bastard Naraku… but I know you are collecting the shards to so if you want you can have them." Kouga pulled out his new shards they shone bright in the morning sky.

"Hey! How did you get those? Wow Kouga three shards!" the second Kagome touched the shards they were purified. "Thank you Kouga this help me a lot!... but I know you need the shards to help you fight so I'll only take two to replace the one you lost in your arm. Is that ok?"

"Why Kagome I'd do anything to make you happy" Kouga began to get very close to Kagome and they began to hear a low growl behind them. Kouga turned around to see a fuming Inuyasha. Inuyasha began to crack his knuckles, an evil smile spread across his lip insuring a slow pain death to Kouga if he didn't leave soon. "Uhh… well I better go. Someone's got to kill that bastard. Can't wait to see you next time." Kouga winked at Kagome and pulled her into a quick embrace. But by this time Kouga had gone to far, Inuyasha had pulled out his Tetsusaiga screaming horrible death threats to a now angry Kouga. "Hey mutt-face can't you leave me and my woman alone for just one minute. You know what I'm tried of holding back on you today you die!" Kouga lunged at Inuyasha full force. To human eyes he was just a blur but lucky Inuyasha could still keep up with him. Inuyasha began wildly swinging his sword around let Kouga easily dodge by sidestepping out of the way. The confident smile across Koga's face grew as he saw his chance to finally end it! Kouga got in position for the fatal blow when...

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kaede all sat in the hut enjoying the lunch Kaede had made. The tea was still steaming and they had made bowls for Inuyasha and Kagome once they came back.

"I wonder what is taking Kagome and Inuyasha so long." Sango wasn't worried about them but she couldn't wait to talk to Kagome to hear every detail from her.

"Why Sango I think I know what they are doing." A sly smile spread across Miroku's face. In a matter of seconds Miroku was laying across the floor out cold. Still the lecherous smile graced his lips as he mumbled something about how he would never understand women. Sango only rolled her eyes at the comment and continued eating. Everything was quite until they heard yells from outside. _Oh no Inuyasha and Kagome are fighting again and I really thought they could finally be happy together _Sango sighed as she slowly stood up. If she was right Kagome would need a lot of comforting after this fight. Sango stopped when she heard Tetsusaiga being unsheathed. _Oh my kami the fight couldn't have gone that bad! He wouldn't dare to fight Kagome like that! That means there a demon! _Sango quickly changed into her fighting outfit and grabbed her weapons.

"Come on there is a demon out there can't you hear them fight. Miroku wake up Inuyasha and Kagome need our help" Sango gave the monk a quick kick to the gut before run outside to aid her friends. Miroku quickly followed after her.

Kouga Snarled as he got into his fighting stance. _This is it I have finally found a weak spot in him. This mutt is going down! _Inuyasha stopped swinging and concentrated on using his wind scar, but he then realized Kagome was right behind Kouga. _Damm that bastard he's right in front of Kagome! I can't risk hurting her just to kill this piece of trash. _Inuyasha held his sword ready to block anything Kouga through at him. In a blink of an eye Kouga was off, he pulled a sword out of his fur and was about to strike the final blow to Inuyasha's heart which he left totally open. When Inuyasha finally realized what was happening he put his sword away seeing how he couldn't use the wind scar around Kagome. Inuyasha's claws cracked as a promise to Kouga that he would not kill him so easily. Both of them lunged at the other with enormous force. To Kagome they passed in blurs and both landed creating small creators in the ground. Inuyasha smirked at the blow Kouga must have taken for his claws were covered in his blood. When he began to stand he felt a sharp pain in his chest. As he slowly looked down shock took over him Inuyasha had a huge hole in his chest right above his heart. As he fell to the ground Kouga did the same but from the deep gashes in his chest. Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. She yelled to some villagers to go get Kaede. The villagers sprinted off knowing how bad the demons were. Kagome run over to Inuyasha falling to her knees. Tears began to stream down her face Worry was written in her eyes. Kaede came soon after along with Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. They all knew what had happened once they saw who lay across from Kagome and Inuyasha. Kilala carried Kouga and Inuyasha on her back to Kaede's hut. Kaede hated kicking Kagome out but there was no room in the hut for her so Kagome was forced to wait outside with the others. Sighs could be heard from the hut as Kaede looked over the two foolish men that were unconscious from loss of blood. Hours later Kaede walked out wiping off the blood that covered her hands. Her head was bowed and no one could see her face. Kagome felt like her heart was being stabbed she couldn't handle a loss. She wouldn't be ale to live with one of them dead because of her! Tears began to burst out of Kagome and her mind began to shut down.

* * *

"Well?" Kagome could barely speak who was it Kouga or Inuyasha? Kagome began to pray to the gods for a miracle...

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Here ya go! hope you like it! please read and review and thanks to you that have!

Ch 5.

The question stabbed through the tension that hung tightly in the air. All eyes were on Kaede whose head was still bowed. A load sigh escaped her lips they all could hear the slow steady intake of air. The raspy sound of her lungs left everyone on the edge of sanity. Her head lift as her mouth opened for the answer that everyone needed yet dreaded to find out. "We are very lucky the wounds were very severe on both of them……" The long pause gave everyone doubt. Hot tears poured from Kagome's face. "Inuyasha will be back to normal in a few days maybe a week. It's a miracle that he made it. If Kouga's claws had punctured any lower he would not be with us." Kagome didn't know weather or not she should smile or break down in tears. Although she loved Inuyasha dearly and she was overjoyed that he was alive. Her mind shouted that it meant that Kouga must have died. Kagome couldn't bear the idea that one of her closest friends died all because. Kagome's head dropped avoiding the eyes of the others. She could feel them staring at her in understanding. They all knew what she was feeling but no words could ease the pain. A loud cough brought back the others and Kagome to Kaede. "Now Kouga….. Kouga had deep gashes all the way across his whole chest. The gashes from Inuyasha had cut open very important arteries. The amount of blood lost was large. It took me ages to finally stop the blood. He had long before passed out from the lack of blood. I'm truly sorry…… I couldn't let you in but there was little room and with the fever I didn't want to risk it." Kagome's head shot up! _Fever she never said anything about a fever. I don't remember her saying a single thing about Inuyasha having a fever! Oh my god that means he's alive! Thank you kami for finally listening to a prayer. _"But ye are free to go in now if ye would like Kagome." Kagome shot off the ground as if it had burnt her or something. She dashed into the small hut as fast as her legs could carry her.

The dim light of the hut barely showed the two laying figures that lay before her. She could hear the steady breathing of yes two people. Kagome felt for the first time of the day relief. She carefully sat down in between the two of them aware not to bump either one of them. Kagome was brought from her thoughts when she heard a small groan. Worried that she had hurt one of them she stopped dead in her tracks. Her head slowly twisted towards the sound. There lay a close friend she held dear to her heart. The short black hair stuck to his face from the sweat of his fever. Bright blue soon met brown and his eyes fluttered open.

"Hey tough guy." Kagome smiled as the cocky grin swept over his arrogant face.

"Yo" The sound of his voice was extremely weak and a bit raspy. Kagome helped him sip some water before speaking again.

"How are you feeling?" Her voice was laced with concern and her eyes flickered with worry.

"I'm just fine the mutt-face did nothing to me just a few scratches nothing to worry about. Relax Kagome; I don't want to see you worry over me." A sly grin swept across Kouga's face "Besides it makes you even more beautiful when you worry about me, and I don't think I could handle that." Kouga gave Kagome a wink which caused a light tinge of crimson to cover her cheeks.

"Well just take it easy okay? No hurting your self more than you already are got it? If Inuyasha wakes up soon please do fight with him Kouga I know how he gets sometimes but he's a good guy. He's just…. a little protective." Kagome had a far off look when she finished talking. Disappointment stung in Kouga's eyes at the far off look that consumed the only person that he truly cared for.

"You really love that mutt don't you, Kagome?" Kagome looked down to see the hurt in Kouga's eyes. "I mean I always knew that you like the guy but I can now see that you love him don't you?" Kagome now realized how hurt Kouga was and couldn't help feeling terrible.

"Oh Kouga, I'm so sorry but I…..I do love him." Kagome's voice was a murmured laced with pain for hurting a close friend. Her throat became painfully dry as she fought off tears that were close to streaming down her pale face.

"Kagome" The hush whisper was in a tone that surprised Kagome it wasn't harsh or painful but instead it was full of comfort. "You haven't told him yet have you?" Kagome looked down at the wooden floor in defeat and gave the smallest shake of her feet. "Kagome your scared aren't you?" Kagome's hand were trembling by now she grabbed a fist full of her skirt trying her best to control the sobs close to escaping her.

"Kouga I'm scared of rejection I couldn't bare him saying he didn't love me, Kouga I just couldn't!" Kagome had thrown her arms around Kouga's neck unable to control her crying anymore. Kouga slowly sat up as he wrapped his arms around her in a protecting manor. By now Kagome as having to talk in between her sobs stopping to take gasps of air. "I mean what if he thinks I'm not good enough…or that I'm only second best in his eyes compared to Kikyo. I…I mean look at me…I'm like her twin! but what if he thinks she's better? I don't think… I could handle the rejection when I know that no matter what I love him…I love him with all my heart. The only reason I come back…is him, I don't know if I would have come back when I first fell down the well if Inuyasha hadn't come back for me. My heart aches from holding this secret in for so long, but my fear keeps me hiding it…I"

"Kagome look at me." Kouga's voice was stern enough to catch her attention. "Now I know you're scared but listen Inuyasha would be a fool not to love a woman as great as you." Kagome tried to protest to Kouga's compliment but Kouga gave her a stern look. "Let me finish okay? I know this because when I see him look at you it's not the kind of look you give a friend. I can see it in his eyes and I know its love because…. Because it the same look I used to give you and it's the same look I see you give him. It's the kind of look that speaks for its self okay. Now if you hadn't noticed I guess I took you for someone smarter than that. But never, Kagome, ever think that you aren't good enough for anyone. You are the most amazing person I have ever met. Your love is endless and anyone who can have a little bit of your love is the luckiest person on this plant. You love Inuyasha even though he's a half breed, you are probably the first person that hasn't ever judged him, and I know it must take someone extremely special to do that. He's lucky Kagome, lucky to have someone like you, you're rare and no one can deny it. And you need to know this Kagome because every word I have said is true." Kagome's tears had stopped and she was now looking at the sleeping form of Inuyasha. A warm smile spread across his face. He finally understood that he could never have won Kagome's heart. Yes, it did hurt him but he cared too much about Kagome to mind the ache in his heart. He murmured a few more soothing words to Kagome as he gave her one last hug and slowly lay back down. "Now I'm a little sleepy so I want you to know that I am happy for you and mutt face and he is the luckiest man alive. Now I don't want any more tears okay?" Kagome smiled back at Kouga and nodded.

* * *

Now I know I led you on to believing that one of them had died but what's the point of a story if there isn't any suspense huh? lol well plz review and thank you to all of ya that have reviewed Luv ya lots! I hoped you enjoyed it! Just to let you know I'm writing a new story called Lost Princess and if you want to start reading they soon might connect or refer to it. I will let you know if I decide to do it, if you wouldn't mind it let me know and if you have a problem with me doing this let me know too!


	6. Chapter 6

Sry that I haven't updated lately but I have to sneak onto the computer to write and update. Well i hope you enjoy this ch and please read and review! thanks to those that have reviewed!

* * *

Ch 6 Kagome's Feelings

Night was approaching and Inuyasha and Kouga still slept. The others were preparing for bed, everyone but Kagome. Her mind was spinning with thoughts of her conversation with Kouga. Her emotions were overwhelming her and she couldn't think straight and she need to clear her mind. "Sango, I going to go on a walk I'll be back soon." Kagome had already begun to walk away letting her feet guide her when she barely heard Sango.

"Kagome do need company?" Sango nodded in understanding when Kagome shouted back a No. Sango knew what Kagome had on her mind and thought it best for her to be alone.

Kagome's mind wondered as her feet guided her to the place where she found the most comfort in. (Kagome's thoughts) _could Kouga be right about what he said? What if he is? Does Inuyasha really Love me? _At this thought Kagome's heart felt like it could burst in to a million pieces out of pure joy. _Oh God! How am I going to tell him? It's not like I can just walk up to him and say "Inuyasha I love you!" Ah! I'm getting nervous just thinking about this. Maybe if I don't think about it and when I'm ready to tell him….. I'll just speak from the heart. Yeah! That's what I'll do. _Kagome sighed with relief as some of her spinning thought were put to rest. But still Kouga's words had done more to Kagome than she realized. Kagome was brought out of thought when her feet all of the sudden stopped walking. Kagome slowly lifted her head to see why she had stopped. There before her was a magnificent tree. This place had more meaning to her than any other place to Kagome. This tree held so many dear memories and this tree witnessed most of her life too. Memories began to flood Kagome's mind….

* * *

Memory

A young Kagome smiled a toothy grin and her new brother. He was wrapped up in his yellow blanket as Kagome's mother held him under the sacred tree. Kagome was filled with so much joy she thought she would explode with complete happiness. She had always wanted to be an older sister and now she could be. Kagome stared in awe at the incredibly small baby before her. She was amazed at how little he really was. The baby began to cry in his mother's arm. Kagome was extremely worried when her baby brother began to cry, _was something wrong?_ Kagome asked if she could hold her baby brother and her mom hesitantly handed him over. The moment Kagome held her brother he instantly stopped crying. He opened his bright brown eyes and looked straight into his sister's eyes. At that moment Kagome swore that she would never forget the day she got her tiny brother and how much joy he brought to her life…

* * *

Burning hot tears poured down Kagome's face and she felt like a knife had been stabbed into her chest. The young girl wrapped her arms around her knees as she sat against the tree. This tree was where her dad first taught her how to ride a bike. Right here was where he used to tell stories to Kagome on the warm summer days. Kagome just couldn't believe that he was gone. It felt like a piece of her was gone, missing, and she couldn't find it. Her dad meant the world to her and she couldn't help but be a little angry with him leaving her behind. He always said that she was he little girl and that he would always love her, so why, why had he left her behind with all this pain. A sob escaped her mouth as she felt such a great amount of despair. Today had been his funeral and Kagome had put on a brave face while other people were around her but the moment they were gone she ran, ran to the one place she felt safe. The one place where she could cry and no one would know. The one place she would always remember him at, the one place she still felt comfort. The leaves of the tree began to fall down matching the mood of Kagome so well. The leaves were just like Kagome, they were just like her spirit crashing down on the Earth. Kagome cried until she slowly fell asleep against the tree….

* * *

The tree was even there for her after she met Inuyasha…

Kagome sat on the brim of the well ready to return the jewel shard and be done with Inuyasha and the feudal era forever. But fear clung to Kagome and she couldn't make herself jump into the well. She feared not being able to see Inuyasha ever again. Kagome thought back to the day before…

flashback

Inuyasha turned around and realized that Kagome had seen everything that he had said to Kikyo. Kagome just stared into his eyes, they were speaking for themselves. His eyes seemed to say 'I'm sorry Kagome but I just can't love you, I love Kikyo…"

End of Flashback

Kagome felt the pure jealously consume her she could help but yell. "I wish Kikyo would just disappear out of our lives forever!" Kagome's eyes grew wide in shock. As she slowly began to walk out of the well house she could help but think of how horrible she sounded. "I probably have a horrible look on my face right now; Inuyasha can't see me like this." Kagome walked over to the sacred tree as the jewel shard started to glow. Her hand slowly pressed against the rough bark _this is were I first saw Inuyasha. If I would have know that meeting him would have been so painful I wish I never would have gone back… _Right then Kagome's mom walked up to her Kagome threw her arms around her and cried. Her mom then told her how pure the tree truly was and how this was the place where Kagome's dad proposed to her the day before they had gotten into a fight and Kagome's mom was feeling doubt that they belonged together but the second she was under the tree she knew she loved him and she agreed to marry him. Kagome smiled and thanked her mom. Starring up into the sky Kagome realizes that her and Kikyo aren't so different because no matter how had she tries she can never be apart from Inuyasha……because she... she loves him. No matter whom Inuyasha loved or what he did to her she couldn't help but always come back. She could never be apart because without him by her side she felt empty and not whole. He was the missing puzzle piece and without him she was unfinished. Right then Kagome knew how much the tree meant to her; it was the most important place to her. It was the place where she discovered she was in love with Inuyasha. Wiping away her last she plunged into the well ready to face the person she loved so much again… Kagome climbed out of the well and walked over to the tree she heard Inuyasha walking over to her. Kagome looked up at him her voice seemed to have left her so she could only whisper " Inuyasha", Inuyasha had a serious look on his face and he interrupted her

"Kagome you shed tears for my sake, you never left my side no matter what happened when I'm around you I feel happy and peaceful but I can't always be happy and peaceful.

Kagome couldn't help but simile sadly "I know I can never match Kikyo but I've been thinking and I've realized we share one common bond we both want to be with you that common bond made me feel easier about Kikyo. Inuyasha" she hesitated "will you let me stay with you?"

Inuyasha looked more confuse then he has ever been "you wish to stay with me" Kagome smiles and grabbed his hand. _I just want you to be happy I want you to laugh and smile and I won't leave your side…_

* * *

Laughter fill the area, today was a perfect day it was warm and no demons in sight. Kagome had spent all morning on the picnic she prepared. Sango and Miroku were talking and enjoying their homemade lunch. The weather was so beautiful today that those two decided to take their lunch and eat on top the hill looking over the meadow of flowers. Shippo was off chasing butterflies and enjoying the summer's day. Underneath the sacred tree was where all the laughter was coming from. There Kagome and Inuyasha were enjoying their picnic. Kagome was laughing uncontrollably at the sight before her. There was Inuyasha with a butterfly on his nose. The butterfly would not move and Inuyasha was sitting there crossed eyed and he was not very happy with this situation. Kagome thought that he looked so adorable she just couldn't help but laugh. Inuyasha began to growl at the butterfly and with much frustration "Could you please help me god damnit!" With a small smile Kagome went to swat away the butterfly. Finally the butterfly flew away after many tries but with the last sway of Kagome's hand she lost her balance. Closing her eyes expecting to fall, waiting for the impact but it never came. She slowly opened eyes to see that she was in Inuyasha arms. Blush crept over both of their cheeks. Kagome muttered a sorry but all Inuyasha could say was "Feh" Inuyasha put his hands of Kagome's shoulders and turned her around so that her back was against his chest. Kagome laid there with him against the tree in peace. Slowly she began to drift to sleep in his arms but the last thing she heard was Inuyasha mumbling something about clumsy wrenches…

End of Memories

* * *

Kagome slowly walked up to the sacred tree. She sat down and leaned up against the tree looking up to the starry sky. Kagome felt so at ease under the tree, this place truly helped her think clearly. She sighed and closed her eyes letting her mind drift. Emotions overwhelmed Kagome she once again felt al the pain, fear, jealously and joy again from all of the memories. But even though she felt the sadness and the pain it didn't matter to Kagome. Because, out of all the feelings that were consuming her one stood above all the rest. Love. Even though she felt the pain the love and joy she felt over powered all other feelings. All the raw emotions were just too much for Kagome. Kagome slowly opened her eyes and one lone tear escaped her eye and slowly trickled down her face. Kagome looked up into the sky. A shooting Star shot across the sky and a small smile spread over Kagome's face. A sense of peace finally took Kagome. Kagome's tear was falling through the air and it splashed against the earth. The second her tear hit the ground someone elsewhere finally open his eyes…….

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed plz review the more reviews i get the faster i write! luv y'all!


	7. Chapter 7

I am so sry that this has taken so long for me to update. I was hoping to update this ch sooner but I'm suffering from major writer's block! I'd like to make a shout out to **SKgirl** who has read my stories since i began it and reviewed each one! You rock and have helped a lot. I was afraid that i was going to stop this story if i couldn't write soon but after readin some reviews I felt inspiration to keep writing so thanks to all that have reviewed it really does help me write, because the more reviews i get the faster i will write! Thanks ya'll!

* * *

Ch 7 

Consciousness finally came along with the world in an uncontrollable spin. It took everything in him to will his eyes slowly open. When he tried to move he winced in pain and clenched his eyes closed fighting the urge to vomit. Waves of pain were rolling all over his body and all Inuyasha wished for now was the chance to be unconscious again. Panting heavily Inuyasha fought the burning white pain that over whelmed him. What Inuyasha heard next made him tense up bring back all the pain.

"So you're finally up mutt-face. It's about time that you got up I've been waiting for hours." Kouga smirked his usual cocky grin, but he knew not to push it because he could tell that Inuyasha was in an extreme amount of pain.

"Shut-up you bas…" Inuyasha couldn't finish his sentence as a small hiss came from his mouth. The pain was unbearable breathing was now becoming almost impossible. Kouga noticed this and decided it was time…Kouga's cocky smile slowly disappeared and was replaced by a serious face. When Inuyasha opened his eyes again he was very shocked to see Kouga. This was not the Kouga he was so accustomed to. No longer was he the playful wolf that never really meant business but here he was sitting with a glow of wisdom around him. Here before Inuyasha stood a true wolf prince that demanded respect. Instead of the usual bright blue eyes filled with humor there were sharp serious eyes. Now that Kouga had Inuyasha's attention he took a deep breath. As Kouga was about time his mind was busy tell him that this was the right thing to do…._ 'You know that this is the right thing for once don't think about yourself and think about Kagome. Hopefully after this things will finally set into place and you can take your place beside Kagome…as her friend. Just be firm with Inuyasha you already know just make it work!'. _

"Inuyasha calm down I have some stuff I have to tell you, but first I have just one question." Inuyasha only nodded as he now became serious too. "Good, now Inuyasha do you love Kagome or not? I just want a yes or no nothing else." Kouga's bluntness shocked Inuyasha leaving him silent for a few seconds. Kouga politely coughed bring Inuyasha back to earth. Luckily for Kouga he was a demon other wise he never would have heard Inuyasha's weak yes as a response. Kouga warmly smiled "That's what I thought but I still can not believe you haven't acted yet Inuyasha! I mean I know you're half demon but god you don't have all eternity to act!" Kouga sounded like a parent scolding a young child.

"Inuyasha's head was bowed down in shame. "I realized this only a few days ago….I was going to talk to Kagome when you came. I talked Kagome's younger brother and I learned that were she is from that I have to propose to her."

Kouga never looked anymore confused in his life as he did now. "A what?" Inuyasha sighed and began the same explanation that he was once told by Souta. After a few hours from the hut you could hear "oh! And I sees". "Inuyasha don't you think that before you do this routine with Kagome you should first get consent to court her?" Inuyasha froze…. He had never thought about that! How could he have completely forgotten that!

"I guess I should ask for consent from her family." Inuyasha admitted.

"Not only do I think you need to do that first but I do believe Kagome should know about your feelings at least and maybe about your attentions too." Inuyasha nodded to what Kouga was saying. "Now how are your wounds? I didn't cause too much damage now did I?" Kouga was back to his normal cocky self again. Inuyasha went to move and already he was feeling better

"It's nothing but a scratch!" Inuyasha smiled at the unspoken truce between the two of them.

"Good, then go! Do what we have talked about before I decide it's too late for you and sweep Kagome off her feet." Kouga smiled and laid back down for more rest as Inuyasha left the hut. Running into the forest, Inuyasha headed to the well. A few minutes later Inuyasha was at the well. He had to stop to catch his breath since he wasn't completely healed yet. Inuyasha quickly leaped down the well and a cerulean light engulfed him. In the darkness of the night Inuyasha once again sneaked into the Higurashi's house. He leaped into Kagome's room and went to her bed. He laid down knowing it was too late in the night to be waking Kagome's mother. Inuyasha fell asleep from the sweet fragrance of Kagome surrounding him. The sun slowly began to rise……

* * *

Kagome felt a warm blanket of heat cover her peaceful face. As consciousness overcame her, her eyes slowly drifted open. It was then that Kagome felt a moment of terror. _Oh my god! Where am I?_ It took a few moments for Kagome to remember last night….Kagome yawned "Oh, I must have fallen asleep under the sacred tree. I hope the others aren't worried that I haven't returned." Kagome quickly stood and headed for Kaede's hut. As she walked along the pathway she had taken so often that she could let her mind wonder without getting lost in the dense forest. Never before had Kagome's spirits felt so high in quite a long time. After last night Kagome felt quite refreshed. It was often that Kagome could get some time alone now days. With looking for the shards and fight demons, and finishing her last year of school Kagome had little time for anything. Kagome even looked better than she had in ages. There was a glow of pure innocent joy surrounding her. Even though her hair was tangled and her clothes wrinkled from sleep against a tree Kagome couldn't have looked lovelier. As she walked past many villagers she wore a brilliant smile that held no deep sorrow or worries. The villagers bow politely and smiled warmly at the fact that their Kagome they knew so well was finally back. It was very obvious to everyone that Kagome was hiding her trouble as usual, for the past months she had rarely smiled and if she had it was forced as if she was trying to hide behind an act of happiness. But today was the day when Kagome could finally throw away the mask, she could finally be herself because she was going to listen to her heart……..

* * *

Inuyasha woke the moment he heard sounds coming from downstairs. He kept down the steps hoping only Kagome's mother would be awake. Ever since Inuyasha had met Kagome's mother three years ago he had always been frightened of her. In many ways she was just like her daughter they were both few of the people of this earth with warm hearts. At fist Inuyasha was afraid of her that she would never accept him into Kagome's world because he was a "dirty" half breed. But once he realized she was kind and welcomed him with open arms not caring that he was a half breed, his fear from then on changed. Inuyasha never understood why he was so scared until now. He knew exactly why he was so frightened of her…. Because he was now scared the he could never have her approve of him. Although Mrs. Higurashi was a loving person when it came to her daughter she was very protective of her. Mrs. Higurashi loved her daughter and had put so must risk as it was letting Kagome go into the past that Inuyasha was afraid that she would think he was good enough for Kagome. It didn't help that Inuyasha never really had a mother so he never knew how to act around Mrs. Higurashi. Inuyasha could now smell breakfast cooking and knew she was awake but what surprised him the most was he also smelt his favorite dish cooking. _Did she know I am here? How could she have known? _Inuyasha was so puzzled by this he forgot to remain quiet. 

"Well good morning Inuyasha, I was wondering when you would get up. I hope it is okay that I cooked some breakfast for you?" Mrs. Higurashi hadn't even turned around from the stove and he continued cooking several dishes for the morning. Inuyasha was in shock by now. _How did she even know it was me behind her? Does this woman have eyes in the back of her head?_ Inuyasha could only whisper a yes and thank you to Mrs. Higurashi. Unfortunately since Inuyasha never had a mother he had never learned the talent all mothers had of knowing so much when told so little. When she turned around she wore a warm and knowing smile. "Now how about we eat our breakfast outside today maybe under the Sacred Tree, Souta and Grandfather will wake up in a couple of hours so how about you and keep me company." Mrs. Higurashi seemed to be talking to herself as she busied herself around the kitchen but at the last statement she stopped and turned to Inuyasha wait for a response. Inuyasha felt his heart stop with anticipation at what she had just said. He was frozen in spot worried Mrs. Higurashi knew exactly why Inuyasha was here. Mrs. Higurashi smile at Inuyasha and handed him his bowl of soup as she started heading outside. Inuyasha took one last deep breath and quickly followed after her. They both sat down under the beautiful Sacred Tree facing each other.

It was still cool outside since it was still early in the morning. Only a few cars and people could be heard outside most likely going to their jobs. Inuyasha was looking down into his bowl of soup trying to build the confidence to start talking yet he couldn't help but feel as if his throat had closed. Inuyasha took a quick glance up at the woman in front of him. She was sitting on her knees eating her breakfast quietly as she enjoyed the view and outdoors. When she noticed that Inuyasha was looking at her she smiled at him. Inuyasha looked down again as fast a he could.

"Inuyasha is there something wrong with your food? Usually you wouldn't hesitate to demolish your food." Mrs. Higurashi laughed when Inuyasha's cheeks took a light tint of pink. Inuyasha mumbled a sorry and began to slowly eat his food enjoying it very much. After several minutes of eating Inuyasha began to feel comfortable again and loosened up. At this Inuyasha knew it was time to begin talking before the old man or Souta woke up.

"Mrs. Higurashi I was hoping to talk to you about something before the others awake….." Inuyasha felt tension grow as he waited to Mrs. Higurashi to finish chewing.

"Okay, Kagome isn't hurt is she?" Mrs. Higurashi was now concerned something horrible had happened. She felt tears prickle in her eyes just at the thought. Inuyasha could tell that she was upset and was quick to answer.

"Of course not, Kagome is perfectly fine, what I wanted to talk with you about is well personal…….

* * *

I hope you liked it and plz review and ill update asap! luv y'all 


End file.
